


Levi x Reader: Survival

by RoxanneLestrange



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad In General, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Survival, Swearing, Violence, levixreader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxanneLestrange/pseuds/RoxanneLestrange
Summary: (F/n) (L/n), 19 years old, cadet in the Survey Corps for 4 years and counting.You are, unbeknownst to your comrades, particulary skilled in outdoor survival You are often seen sporting a huge backpack during the expeditions and usually people make fun of you for it.But during a particularly tough expedition, yoru survival skills will be key in saving not just yoru life, but also your long time crush's one: Levi.





	1. Chapter 1

You were riding for your dear life, you could hear the screams of your comrades, their bones cracking against the trees, the same trees that were giving zero to none protection from the two abnormals that were chasing your squad.  _Well, what was once my squad._  
  
Your horse was at its limits and was this close to giving up: you had to do something or you wouldn't be able to make it alive this time. You were sure that all the other squads were already in the open field outside the forest, ready to leave at the Commander's orders. After all, he did signal that it was time to retreat. You supposed that this mission was a failure too, just like the 58 before. 

 _Why do we have to die for this? Can't they see that every time we step out of the walls we die? No, it's not right to think like this. This is what those pigs inside think. (F/n) get your shit together, you're a soldier. You know why you go out in the wild everytime. You know what you're fighting for._  
  
All your thoughts were chased away by a zipping sound. In that moment, you saw a flash of green. One second after and the titans were gone. Judging by the speed of the whole action you assumed that it was the Corporal.

 _Why is he still here?_ You thought. Then there was a crash.  _Well_   _shit_.

Your horse just gave up and you fell face first to the ground.  _So much for making a good impression to Levi, huh?  
_

You sat up from the embarrassing position you found yourself in seeing that Levi himself landed next to you, offering you a hand. You sheepishly accepted it muttering an apology and he only answered with a 'Tch' and a half-hearted glare.  
  
“Where is your squad, cadet?” asked Levi looking straight in your eyes (which was a bit awkward since he had to evidently lift his head).  
“They were killed by those abnormals you took down before, Sir” you answered with a sombre look on your face.  
“Tch. What's your name?” he muttered while rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
“(F/n) (L/n), Sir” you said looking down but still avoiding his glare.  _Wow where did all of my confidence go?  
_

Then he turned away and started walking.  
"Corporal, where are we going now?" you dared asking _._  
“We're joining the others, idiot. Prepare your 3dmg” he answered clearly annoyed by your stupid question.  _Great, we have a long way to go (F/n)._  
  
You grabbed the handles of your gear but your attention was quickly taken by a series of extremely loud 'thuds' that echoed throughout the forest. You exchanged a look of worry with Levi (well you at least, he just looked bored as ever) and he nodded, signalling that it was time to get away.  
You pressed the triggers on your blades and with a zipping sound you took off, following your superior. The steps of the approaching titan were getting louder and louder each passing moment.  _At this rate we can't possibly hope to outrun them, we'll have to fight._  
  
The second after you saw a hand missing you by an inch and you stopped abruptly in mid air, fearing that another movement would cost you your life. You heard Levi scream to you to stay focused and move, so you landed on a branch ready to counter-attack, but you saw the impossible: the titan that nearly killed you JUMPED and caught your superior in his filthy hand. You heard him scream in pain and your mind went blank. How was it possible that Humanity's Strongest Soldier was dying? And screaming?  _'ve never seen him in pain. What do I do now?_  


You had to do something.  _I can't let him die. I can't live without him._  
  
You shoot your wires, avoiding the titan's free hand that was once again trying to kill you and after mimicking a move you saw Levi doing more that once you slashed its neck with a clean cut. The titan instantly released Levi and you saw him free-falling to his death.  _Why is he not using his 3dmg?_  


You ushered to him and caught him in time, just before his body crashed to the ground. You noticed that he was unconscious, probably from the pain since his ankle was most probably sprained and had a blood stain on his shirt.  _This is not good. Not at all_.  
  
You checked his gear and found out that it was crushed.  _Just great, could this get even worse?_  
*thud*  
_Why don't I just shut the fuck up for once?_  
*thud – thud*

You spotted three titans about 400 m from you.  _Think fast (F/n)._  Then they saw you.  _Well FASTER._  You caught sight of a high branch that was seemingly high enough to be out of titan's reach, about 40 m above your head. The titans started to approach you so you held Levi as tight as possible and flew to the branch. You sighed in relief noticing that none of them were able to reach out for you. You carefully put Levi down next to you in a what you supposed was the most comfortable position the situation could offer.  _Well, this will have to do for now._  
  
You let your eyes wander, seeing in the distance the Scouting Legion that was quickly making it back to the walls. You then took a look at Levi, that was still lying unconscious next to you, with a sole thought in mind:  
__  


__What do we do now?_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N]: Reader is about 19 whilst Levi is 34. If the age gap makes you uncomfortable, feel free to assume Levi is uhm... in his mid 20s. That should do. Also, Reader is taller than him.
> 
> (f/n): first name  
> (l/n): last name  
> (h/c): hair colour  
> (e/c): eye colour  
> (s/c): skin colour  
> italic means someone's thoughts
> 
> This story is set after the 57th expedition.
> 
> This is my first ever series AND fanfiction! I posted this some time back on my dA account (and now on Wattpad as well), feel free to check those pages out as well! (the username is the same)


	2. Chapter 2

_What do we do now?_

  
~ Levi's POV ~  
  
I woke up feeling my head throbbing, a dull pain in my side and my right foot completely numb. I peeled my eyes open just to find myself surrounded by darkness, only some rays of light peeking from what seemed cracks in the wood.  _Where the fuck am I...? Wait. The expedition. The titan. That idiot. Where the fuck am I? Where is she? Did she die? I thought I distracted the titan to get me instead of her... Why-_  
  
Almost all of my questions found an answer the moment I heard a rustle coming from outside. I jolted up from my previous position, instantly regretting it since my wounds hurt like a bitch. I unwillingly let out a growl filled with pain, already feeling dizzy, when a series of steps made me snap out of my trance. The cadet I thought dead, (F/n) (L/n) I believe she said, was right before me with concern painted all-over her face.  _Well at least she's alive, the brat._  
  
“Good morning Corporal, how do you feel?” asked the cadet.  
“Like shit. Where are we? Where are the others?” I barked.  
“We are on a branch at 40 meters from the ground Sir, I built this hut with some spare branches while you were unconscious. I think the rest of the Scouts headed back to Wall Rose yesterday at noon Sir.”  _Wait I was out for that long? This is going from bad to worse by the second._  
  
“How the fuck did you managed to build all of this alone cadet?” I asked, poorly hiding my mild shock.  
“Well, we're surrounded by trees Sir, it wasn't that difficult to find the wood. Besides I always carry a rope with me just in case something happens. My friends say I am the most skilled when it comes to survival in the wilderness and the fact that I also have the 3dgm make it even easier, Sir.” she explained matter-of-factly.  
“You can still use your 3dmg?” she nodded.  
“THEN WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL HERE IDIOT! You should have been with the others! What the fuck where you thinking? To camp outside and have a nice pic-nic here? Are you that stupid?” I shouted, seeing her face go from shock to sadness and in the end pure rage.  
“Well sorry  _Sir_  if I saw you were wounded but still  _alive_ , next time I'll just leave you there at titan's mercy!” you said, sarcasm dripping from your words, “I thought better to help you instead of abandoning you here, since I know how to survive in this ungodly land. And maybe even find a way to save us both.”  _What the fuck... why did she do something that stupid? Doesn't she give a shit about her life? Does she really think we'll make it out alive? Idiot.  
_

“I know what you're thinkig Sir, and I'm sorry for my harshness, that was disrespectful and uncalled for. But listen to me when I tell you we  _will_ make it out alive. We will survive.”. Then a sad smile made its way onto her face.  _She looks so cute when she smiles, even if I can still see the pain I just caused to her... what the fuck am I thinking she's just a brat! Moreover, a stupid one!_  
  
“Well then, what do we do now brat?” I asked.  
“I have to go and get us some food, you need to rest Sir. At least until your wounds get better. Also, try not to move, I don't want to stitch you together again, Sir.”  _Wait she went that far? When? How? It must have been when I was out._  
  
“Fine, (L/n).”. And she left.  
  
A couple of minutes later, I decided to take some time to check the place out, as well as myself: I was still sitting upright, my legs were covered by a Scouting Legion cloak, surely (F/n)'s. She must have used it to protect my wounds, as well as to keep me warm while I was out. In fact, she had removed most of my garments, leaving me in my trousers only, and left them in a corner of the hut. I barely recognised what was once my shirt, that's because some pieces of it were torn apart and put on my abdomen as some sort of bandages.  _Tch, some are even stained with blood and God-knows-what. Disgusting._  
  
Then I took an overall look at the interior of the hut: I was lying on a series of coarse boards, that (F/n) most probably obtained from some branches in the forest, and the three walls and roof seemed no more refined than them. I was sitting in the top right corner, next to a circle of stones which housed inside what I presume were embers. _(F/n) really thought about anything that could make me comfortable in this shit of a situation. And I was just a dick to her. Fuck why must I always have to behave like this?_  


The entrance was concealed by some thick foliage, but I was still able to glance at the outside: I could see the limit of the forest, the clearing before the walls and I was even able to spot Wall Rose at some point.  _I really wish we could both get back together, brat. Unfortunately, I'll have to wait for her return. And maybe apologize to her._  
  
But at the very moment I meditated on that, another, most horrible thought dawned on me:  
__  


_What if she won't come back to me?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N]: Reader is about 19 whilst Levi is 34. If the age gap makes you uncomfortable, feel free to assume Levi is uhm... in his mid 20s. That should do. Also, Reader is taller than him.
> 
> (f/n): first name  
> (l/n): last name  
> (h/c): hair colour  
> (e/c): eye colour  
> (s/c): skin colour  
> italic means someone's thoughts
> 
> This story is set after the 57th expedition.
> 
> This is my first ever series AND fanfiction! I posted this some time back on my dA account (and now on Wattpad as well), feel free to check those pages out as well! (the username is the same)


	3. Chapter 3

_What if she won't come back to me?_

  
You were chasing two birds using your 3dmg, thinking about what Levi said to you earlier.  
  
“ _Why the fuck are you still here idiot! You should have been with the others!” he screamed at me along with a string of insults.  
_

_But he was right: I was an idiot for hoping to come back alive with him. How could a mediocre cadet as me save herself AND an injured soldier (who in addition happened to be Humanity's Strongest, Shortest and Rudest)?!  
_

_No, I have to stop letting all of this getting near me. I know what I am capable of. I know I can do it- no, I HAVE to do it. I cannot leave him and escape. I cannot leave him waiting for a slow and painful death. I couldn't when I first saw him injured and most certainly I can't do it now. I cannot live without him, even if I know he wouldn't give a shit about me in a million years I still have to try._  
  
Thinking about this you failed to notice a titan appearing out of nowhere, risking a deadly collision. You cae back to your senses and dodged its hand, quickly slashing its nape, but your two preys and possible future meal flew away.  _I have to stop daydreaming and be careful or I won't be able to get anything out here. And also stay alive. That's important too._  
  
While thinking this you spotted a deer near a small clearing, peacefully eating some grass. You silently tried to approach it using you ninja-like skills (or at least tried to). Unfortuntely for you, you stepped on a branch that made the loudest creak possible (the bastard) and startling the deer, that snapped out of its quiet meal-time and started running. You gripped the handles of the manoeuvring gear and followed him suit and after about 10 minutes you were able to take him down.  _That's great but how do I get it to the hut?_  
  
You decided that it was best to keep just the parts you two were going to eat and put them in your backpack. Yes you kept a backpack along with some basic utensils (a knife, a rope and two candles) always with you during the missions because you had one wonderful foresight in case something like this happened – and damn your friends for joking about it because fuck yeah you were a pure genius.  
  
You returned to the hut about 2 hours after taking your leave and found Levi gazing hopelessly towards the walls, which were barely visible from your current spot. When you entered Levi snapped its head to you and you could swear you saw a strange glimmer in his eyes, almost as if he was so happy to see you that he could cry. But as soon as you noticed it, it disappeared.  _Maybe I'm just seeing things._  
  
“Well you took your sweet ass time, huh?”  _Scratch that, I AM seeing things._  
“I brought something to eat, Sir.” and took out the game you got before, “I hope it will be of your liking.” You added sarcastically.  
“Tch, just get this over with.” he said looking away with a small smirk.  _Wait. A smirk? THAT'S IT (F/N) YOU'RE GETTING THERE!_ You inwardly made a victory dance, but kept your indifferent façade in order to keep intact what was left of your decency.  
  
You started a small fire and cooked the meat, then offered Levi a piece of it and took one for yourself. The meal was eaten in absolute silence, the only sounds coming from the creaking of the fire and the chirping of the birds outside.  
After that Levi made you clean everything because “I don't give a shit about where we are, this place is a pigsty”.  _Well so much for being thankful, I just saved your sorry ass from being chewed to death._  
  
When the sun began to set, you decided it was time for some well-earned rest. You just laid on the cold, hard floor and since Levi still had your cloak, you started shivering from the chill that was getting to your bones.  
  
“Oi brat. I can't fucking sleep if I keep hearing your teeth chattering.” he muttered in and irritated tone, almost to himself.  
“Thanks Sir but I can't really help it, it's probably 3 degrees outside and this hut is, as you probably can tell, not isolated.” you explained matter-of-factly.  
“Than take this and shut the fuck up.” and almost threw the cloak at you but you stopped him.  
“I can't take that Sir: you have to stay warm or your wounds won't heal properly.” you said.  
“Then just come here, this cloak is big enough for us two. Just stay still when you're sleeping or I'll kick you out of this hut.”  _He... joked, right?_  
“...”  
“I don't have all night you know?”  
“...fine.” you sighed.  
  
And so you found yourself scooting next to Lance Corporal Levi, hoping to get a little warmth from his body and your cloak. Surprisingly, he let you come all the way near him and he even draped an arm around your shoulders, firmly keeping you by his side.  _Oh God this is awkward._  
  
You stayed there in silence until he finally spoke:  
“Thank you.” and he returned as silent as always.  
“Sir I did what anyone else would have done in my place.”  
“That's not true (F/n). anyone else would have left me there and saved theirself. Instead you gave up your freedom for my life. I owe you. Thank you. And please just drop the formalities, it's not like anyone here would care to check. Besides, I've always hated the Sir-thing.”  
“O-ok Sir, I mean Levi.” you tought you would have never been able to hear your Corporal calling you by your first name (and allowing you to do the same) and saying something like that, but you were here, listening attentively to his every kind word.  _I am dreaming, am I not?_  
__  


_But, in fact, you weren't. At all._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N]: Reader is about 19 whilst Levi is 34. If the age gap makes you uncomfortable, feel free to assume Levi is uhm... in his mid 20s. That should do. Also, Reader is taller than him.
> 
> (f/n): first name  
> (l/n): last name  
> (h/c): hair colour  
> (e/c): eye colour  
> (s/c): skin colour  
> italic means someone's thoughts
> 
> This story is set after the 57th expedition.
> 
> This is my first ever series AND fanfiction! I posted this some time back on my dA account (and now on Wattpad as well), feel free to check those pages out as well! (the username is the same)


	4. Chapter 4

_But, in fact, you weren't. At all._

  
You woke up to the chattering of someone's teeth, more precisely Levis's, since, you noticed, he had given you your cloak, leaving him fully exposed to the morning cold. _How kind of him. Or should I say immensely stupid?_ You wondered.  
  
You decided to head outside for a hunt in order to (hopefully) catch your breakfast. You were almost leaving when you remembered your poor Corporal still shivering from the cold, so you took your cloak and put it on him, his body instantly relaxing.  _He has a sweet face when asleep. Way cuter than when he sports his usual scowl._  
  
~ time skip 'cause I am waaaay to lazy to write all the hunting scene ~  
  
Almost two hours later Levi woke up without (F/n) next to him and he once again felt panic slowly making his way through his mind. _Why does she always has to go away when I am asleep?_  
This time though she came back just a couple of minutes after with two birds in her hand, ready to be cooked.  
  
“Good morning Levi, how are you?” you asked him, a smile adorning your face.  
“Better than yesterday brat, but still shitty” he answered.  
  
You then proceeded to prepare your meal and whilst it was cooking, you decided it was finally the time to explain your plan to Levi, so you mustered all the courage you could find before opening your mouth:  
“Hey Levi...” you trailed, your confidence suddently disappearing.  
“Mhh?” he muttered under his breath still not looking at you, feigning indifference. Actually, he was curious to hear you out, but he did not want to give you the satisfaction of knowning you got his attention.  
  
“...I think that it's time for us to do something about this situation, if your health permits us to do so...”  
“What do you mean (L/n)?”  
“We've been here for two days and... I think we should try to get back inside the walls.” you said looking away.  
“And pray do tell, how the fuck do you think we'll be able to? Do I really have to remind you that we only have one gear and that it hasn't enough gas to take you there, let alone carry us both? Besides, you wouldn't be able to bear my weight, i'm way heavier than I seem and you definetly aren't that strong.” he barked piercing your (e/c) eyes with his gunmetal stare.  
“First of all, I  _am_  strong enough, or don't you remember who took you all the way up here when you were out?”  
“And what about the gear brat? You need your hands free if you want to use it. And I doubt I'll be able to hold on to you for long since I'm in this shitty condition.” he inquired.  
“My gear can carry us up to the clering before Wall Rose, then I'll carry you on foot. I am the fastest runner in the Regiment.” you said proudly. “And I'll build something to carry you without your help. Please I already have everything settled in my mind just trust me for once Levi.”  
“You will kill us both with your stupidity” he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.  
“Well my stupidity saved us from certain death until now an I'm sureit will do it after as well. Levi, we have to try. We must. We will die for sure if we stay here.  _Trust me_.” you said with a fire in your eyes Levi couldn't ignore. And that was enough for him.  
“As you wish brat. But mark my words: if you kill us, you will have to face my wrath in the Afterlife.”he said with a smirk adorning his face.  
“We will make it. But in case we won't, I'm sure you won't want to chase me for eternity, will you?” you smiled crookedly.  
“Don't test me (L/n).” he quickly added.  
You raised your hands in defeat, still smiling.  
  
“When do you plan to leave?” Levi asked.  
“If everything goes as planned, this evening. We will travel at night since the titans aren't that active. Hopefully, we will be able to get to the clearing before dawn and then... then we'll just have to rely on our luck.”  
“Sounds like to worst plan ever, but I guess that's the best we can get out of this situation.” he commented bitterly. He hadn't still got over the fact that he, Corporal of the Survey Corps and Humanity's Strongest Soldier had to rely upon a cadet and moreover accept her plans.  
  
The next ten hours passed in a blur since you both were busy, you gathered some more branches and gave them to Levi, who built a sort of chair for him to sit and be carried by you. Then you proceded to get some water and food and put everything in your backpack.  
By the time the sun was almost setting, everything was ready. Except for you. You were starting to have doubts about yourself.  _What if I can't carry him? What if a titan suddently attacks us? What if the gear doesn't work? What if-_  
  
“Oi (L/n), get your shit together, we're leaving in five.” ordered the Corporal. _He trusts me. I can't let him down. I have to save him. At all costs._  
  
And so, you adjusted your gear, latched the chair to your straps and waited for Levi to get on with your backpack.  
  
“Levi put the cloak on, it's cold outside and you still haven't healed completely.” you said in a mother-like tone.  
“We're going to be at titan's mercy for the next 10 hours and you're worried that I'll catch a cold? God you must really be  _that_  stupid.” he said with a smile you weren't able to see, therefore a pang of hurt struck your heart.  
“Right... sorry.” you said mostly to yourself, a tear threatening to fall out.  
  
But then you felt something touching your hand, it was soft and at the same time calloused, but above all it was warm. It was Levi's hand. Then it gripped yours with enough force to let you know that he was with you, but not too much to hurt you. It seemed to say  _I'll be by your side no matter what. I won't let go._  
  


__I won't let you fight alone._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N]: Reader is about 19 whilst Levi is 34. If the age gap makes you uncomfortable, feel free to assume Levi is uhm... in his mid 20s. That should do. Also, Reader is taller than him.
> 
> (f/n): first name  
> (l/n): last name  
> (h/c): hair colour  
> (e/c): eye colour  
> (s/c): skin colour  
> italic means someone's thoughts
> 
> This story is set after the 57th expedition.
> 
> This is my first ever series AND fanfiction! I posted this some time back on my dA account (and now on Wattpad as well), feel free to check those pages out as well! (the username is the same)


	5. Chapter 5

_I won't let you fight alone._  


 

You stared right in front of you, searching for a good target for your wires. Your gaze focused on a tree not too far from your spot. You inhaled sharply and, after collecting your thoughts, you pressed the triggers of your 3dmg.  _Ok (F/n), the true adventure begins._

Your body was jerked forward and it took you a good minute to figure out how to balance properly since you had, well,  _a Corporal_  on your back. After regaining your usual dexterity with the manoeuvring gear, you began dashing by the trees at an impressive speed considering your burden. In fact, Levi warned you more that once about “wasting too much energy, not paying attention to your surroundings” and so on, but for you it was almost impossible not to hurry in this ever-changing landscape: you wanted to reach the clearing as soon as possible since you would have been able to spot a titan from a considerable distance (if unfortunately you had to run into one), instead of getting a not-so-pleasant surprise. The fact that you would have had to drop the 3dmg as well didn't bother you that much, since on flat land it was close to useless anyway.

“Oi brat, we're almost there, aren't we? My ass hurts like a bitch on this damn thing” half-shouted Levi.  
“Levi don't you think that this is easier for me. I'm surprised you haven't crushed my lungs already with your humongous weight.” you retorted smiling.  _Well he sure is heavy for a midget._  
“Don't rile yourself up (F/n), I  _did_  warned you, didn't I?” he stated attempting to sound serious, the smirk plastered on his face betraying his tone.  
“WHO KNEW YOU WERE THIS HEA-”

Your response was cut short by the sound of the 3dmg finally running out of gas. You started tumbling down, fortunately for you, you were at no more than 4 metres above-ground and you managed to slow down with the help of some branches. The impact did hurt, still.

“Ow!” you muttered massaging your aching back. “Next time, remind me to check when exactly this stupid thing will stop working.”  
“...” and then you heard a low hiss just above you.  
“Levi?” you said looking up.  
“...what.” came the answer from a tree 1 metre above you.  
“You okay?” you asked with a sneer.  
“Fuck you (F/n).” he said looking away.  _OH MY GOD IS HE EMBARRASSED? HA!_  
“Get me down from this fucking tree brat.”  
You complied, aiding your short Corporal in freeing himself from the grip of the branches and in he meantime removing his form from the makeshift chair.

“At least we managed to reach the clearing! High five Levi!” you cheered raising your right hand.  
Levi watched you perplexed, a dark eyebrow raised in suspicion. You looked at him disbelievingly. _How come he never high-fived anyone? Not even his friends... what were they called? Farlan and Isabel, was it?_

 

You gently took his right hand and held it up high and you hit it with yours, a loud  _clap_  resonating in the sparse forest. You started laughing whilst Levi stared at you a bit taken aback before gaining back his composure and turning to look towards Wall Rose, hoping that this move would hide his increasing blush and smile, which you noticed altogether.  _This is by far the cutest thing I've ever seen in my life!_

“Get your shit together (F/n), the sooner we move, the sooner we'll get home.” he said.

And that's how you started walking toward the walls, their profile slowly becoming more and more defined.  
Your pace wasn't particularly fast since Levi was still injured, and the sun was up high in the sky.

“If we keep going like this we'll be inside Wall Rose before the sun sets” you said looking at Levi with hope in your eyes.  
“Yeah, but we'll encounter titans for sure, I'm telling you.” he sighed.  
“In that case, we'll outrun them! I'm the fastest cadet, I already told you this once.” you said in a serious tone.  _Why is she always so naïve?_ Thought Levi.

“Don't be stupid, if we spot one, you must, and yes it's an order, you must run. Leave me behind and don't stop until you're inside the gates. At least one of us will manage to stay alive.” he muttered the final part, almost if he was telling this to himself.

You couldn't believe your ears. Did he really think that you would have abandoned him just to save yourself? What the actual fuck?  
You stopped dead in your tracks , looking at him straight in the eyes and pointed a finger to his chest. You snapped, at last.

“Listen to me Corporal stupid-to-no-end: you  _will_  come with me whether you like it or not. I didn't do all of this shit just to leave you at the last step okay? I don't care if you'll hate me for the rest of your life, I will still carry you up to those fucking gates and you won't get off of me, did I make myself clear? I told you this too many times for my liking: you and I will both survive. Key word: BOTH! If you don't hold on to me because you're afraid that I won't make it alive I swear I will kill myself! Right on the spot! Do you understand?” you shouted at the top of your lungs, chocking back a tear and miserably failing to do so.

Levi couldn't believe what you just said. He was at complete loss of words. Why would you care so much for his life? So much that you would risk dying for him? Scratch that, you  _would_  have died for him if he left you. But  _why_? And why did he care so much for your survival? Since when did he cared more for the life of a mere cadet instead of his own? This didn't make any sense to him. Or maybe it did...

All of his thoughts were chased away the moment you both heard a loud thump coming from your left. Turning your heads, you saw what you dreaded most at no more than 300 metres:

 

_Two titans were coming after you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N]: Reader is about 19 whilst Levi is 34. If the age gap makes you uncomfortable, feel free to assume Levi is uhm... in his mid 20s. That should do. Also, Reader is taller than him.
> 
> (f/n): first name  
> (l/n): last name  
> (h/c): hair colour  
> (e/c): eye colour  
> (s/c): skin colour  
> italic means someone's thoughts
> 
> This story is set after the 57th expedition.
> 
> This is my first ever series AND fanfiction! I posted this some time back on my dA account (and now on Wattpad as well), feel free to check those pages out as well! (the username is the same)


	6. Chapter 6

_Two titans were coming after you._  


 

_Shit._  You cursed internally. You had to think fast. You readied yourself for the run of your life (quite literally) but your legs wouldn't budge.

“Oi brat if I were you I would start running.  _Now_.” Levi inquired.  
“Yeah... and, Levi?” you started a bit wavering.  
“What now.” he replied annoyed by the fact that you were not moving still.  
“Promise you won't leave me.” you stated watching him in the eyes.  
“(L/n) move for fuck's sake.” he retorted averting his eyes to the beasts that were now gaining a considerable amount of terrain.  
“Promise!” you shouted.  
“Fuck woman what's wrong with you! Fine! I fucking promise!” and in a second you swooped him up your back and darted off.

After 10 minutes Wall Rose was becoming nearer and nearer and you were starting to show some signs of fatigue since carrying 65 more kilos (and your useless gear too) was taking its toll on you, but you were determined to save both your asses. And so you kept pushing while thinking how to get rid of some weight without fucking up too much.

After putting a good distance between you and those monsters (who were about 400 metres from you and were still chasing you) you halted and dropped Levi to the ground with the utmost care the situation permitted.

“What are you doing brat? They're still behind us!” reprimanded Levi.  
“I'm trying to clear myself of pointless weight to run faster.” you answered while removing your jacket, gear and harnesses.  
Levi took the hint and started peeling off his/your cloak, his jacket and harnesses as well until you both remained in your shirt, pants and boots only.  
“Much better!” you said enthusiastically “Now on with the race” you added taking a glance to the titans that were now 100 metres from you.

You sprinted carrying Levi on your back, relieved thanks to the fact that now you were much faster than before and thankful that Wall Rose was under 100 metres far from you.  
You were so caught up in your self-congratulation that you failed to notice a not-so-small hand almost reaching you and knocking you off.  _What the FUCK. WHERE DID THIS SHIT COME FROM?_

“(F/n) it's an ambush! This is an abnormal!” shouted Levi.  
“Okay hold on tighter!” and you started to run increasing your speed. But it was doing not very much since the abnormal was way faster that the other two titans and was at no more than 10 metres from you aka within titan's arm reach.

You could feel Levi weaken his grip on your shoulders, slowly distancing himself from you and at that instant you knew what he was thinking of.  
“Levi... don't leave me. D-don't you dare. You... p-promised.” you stuttered between shallow sobs.  _Please stay with me._  
“(F/n) you can't do this,  _we_ can't do this. I want you to live.  _Please_.” said Levi with the sweetest voice you could ever hope to hear coming from him.  
“NO!” and mustering all the strength that remained in your body you pushed yourself forward, gripping Levi as tight as possible to prevent him from parting ways with you.

In the meantime a couple of Garrison guards spotted you (well they just saw a 10-metre-class titan running after something small and fast but whatever) and started shouting to their Squad Leader that something was trying to get inside the gates.  
Said Squad Leader recognised the uniform (or what was left of it) as one of the military, given the situation the Survey Corps, and ordered to open the gates while sending out two cadets to kill the titan.  
“Call immediately Commander Smith and tell him that two of his subordinates survived! Quick!” added turning his attention to another cadet while firing a green flare hoping that some Scout would see it.

As you heard the sound of flesh being slashed and consequently a loud  _thud_ , signalling that the titan was dead, you sighed in relief but kept your incredibly fast pace until you were sure you were inside.

As you stepped inside the Karanes District you were greeted with the small crowd of faces painted with disbelief that gathered along the main street to discover what was happening. People were whispering but you couldn't hear a thing, the adrenaline slowly subsiding to exhaustion.

You kept Levi on your back, still afraid to let him go, and went on walking until you halted in front of a huge horse that was somewhat familiar.  
After lifting you gaze a little bit you were in fact met by none other than the Commander, towering above you two with an incredulous look plastered on his face.  _I knew I had already seen this horse! Ha! Well done (F/n)!_

Now sure you were safe, you let Levi down a bit too zealously, to which he replied with a “Tch” and a grunt.  
Commander Smith dismounted from his horse and stood before you smiling.  
After gaining back your balance you barely managed to make a sloppy salute: you were completely worn out.  
“Commander Smith, Sir.” you muttered trying to look at him.  
“At ease, cadet.” he waved off “What's your name?” he gently asked, still a bit shocked.  
“(F/n) (L/n), Sir.” you replied not as gingerly as you wanted to.  _I feel like I could sleep for a thousand years._

The gallop of a horse and a loud squeal made yourself tear your eyes from the still amazed blue ones of Commander Smith, only to be met by a pair of brown orbs behind strangely big glasses.  
“(F/n)! Shorty! I can't believe it! I knew you weren't dead! I knew it!” she shouted, tears glazing her eyes.  
“Shut up Shitty Glasses.” muttered Levi pinching the bridge of his nose.  
“But Levi I'm so happy to see you!” continued the overly-excited scientist “(F/n) you must tell me how you were able to do this!”  
“...”  
“...(F/n)?”

You sighed, tears pooling in your eyes from both happiness and pain. You looked at your superiors and then up to the sky, taking a moment to appreciate its blue beauty, before lowering your eyelids deeply inhaling the fresh air surrounding you. You opened your eyes softly, smiling at Hanji, Erwin and Levi, who looked petrified at the sight of you crying, and finally you let your strength completely abandon you.

 

_And everything went dark._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N]: Reader is about 19 whilst Levi is 34. If the age gap makes you uncomfortable, feel free to assume Levi is uhm... in his mid 20s. That should do. Also, Reader is taller than him.
> 
> (f/n): first name  
> (l/n): last name  
> (h/c): hair colour  
> (e/c): eye colour  
> (s/c): skin colour  
> italic means someone's thoughts
> 
> This story is set after the 57th expedition.
> 
> This is my first ever series AND fanfiction! I posted this some time back on my dA account (and now on Wattpad as well), feel free to check those pages out as well! (the username is the same)


	7. Chapter 7

_And everything went dark._

  
~ Levi's POV ~  
  
After returning to the HQ I took a shower trying to forget (F/n)'s limp body as we took her in the hospital wing. She must have been completely exhausted after what she went through. I kept washing my body for almost an hour, managing to irritate my skin to the point it was almost raw, but I had to wash away the blood and most of all the disgusting feeling of being responsible for (F/n)'s pitiable situation.  _This is all my fault._  
  
I went the infirmary followed by Eyebrows and Shitty Glasses since they wanted to make sure my wounds were tended to properly (since apparently they weren't as superficial as I thought) and also to get an explanation of what happened. While a nurse was stitching my side, I managed to tell our story, how (F/n) managed to save us both thanks to her amazing abilities and faith. I must admit they were completely thrown off by how I was praising (F/n) and her actions, they were expecting some harsh comment but I really had no right to insult her: she saved my life more than once in just three days. I was anything but grateful.  _But I never got the chance to properly thank her. And who knows when I will._  
  
After my wounds were treated we paid a visit to (F/n), hoping that she would wake up, but she was still unconscious. I knew she was pushing herself past her limit, but I didn't think she would end up like this.  _She must really care for me. And I have been a dick the whole time. I hate myself sometimes._  
  
We decided to leave her be, since she needed to rest to heal properly.  _Maybe I'll return later to check on her. I really want her to wake up._  
  
~ back to normal POV ~  
  
You were surrounded by darkness, a dull pain persistent in your head. You tried to open your eyes but it was too difficult. You heard some voices in the background but were unable to decipher what they were saying, then they stopped and everything was silent again. _I must wake up. That's it. C'mon (F/n) just do it._  
  
After a couple more tries, you slowly peeled your eyelids open, the first thing you were greeted by was a blinding light.  _Great. Just great._  
You squinted to adjust to it and took a moment to look around, noticing the white walls and curtains.  _I must be in the infirmary of the HQ_.  
  
You tried to lift yourself up but a wave of pain shook you whole and your body gave up immediately, protesting. You grunted, determined to get up and back to normal life. _I didn't do all of that to remain bounded to a fucking bed for fuck's sake._  
Pushing with all your might you managed to lift your body to a sitting position.  _Okay most of the work is done._  
Or so you thought... You tentatively tried to stand but the second you touched the floor with your feet you wavered so much you almost fell. Almost. You caught your balance just in time to avoid clashing your back with a table near you.  _Yaaas!_  
Then another thought plagued you:  _where is Levi? Why isn't he here?_ You were getting incredibly worried.  _What if he didn't make it? No that would be just absurd, Hanji and Erwin were there too... they wouldn't have let that happen._  
  
After getting dressed you wobbly exited the infirmary and started to think of where Levi could be. Supposing that he was with the others in the Mess Hall since it was almost noon you went there.  
The corridor that led to the Hall was brightly lit by both the candles and the light that came through the windows since it was a serene day, not a cloud to be seen. You could hear loud chatter coming from the Hall, the doors doing a poor job at blocking the sounds.  
You came to an abrupt stop just in front of those doors to take a deep breath before facing everyone, since you were a little scared of what they would say after believing you were dead for days.  _Here goes nothing._  
  
You pushed the wooden panels and you stepped in as silently as possible, hoping no one would notice your presence.  
After making no more than a step inside you could have sworn the air went still in less than an instant. Not a fly was to be heard, not a breath was inhaled. The moment everyone acknowledged your presence everything immobilised, possibly even time. It was just you and a hundred faces with their gazes on you.  _Creepy._  
After a couple of minutes of plain staring, the Commander lifted himself up from his seat but preferred to stand still, noticing you were searching desperately for someone, probably the same that was already making a move to you. _Levi._  
  
Levi got up and turned to face you. He bore a look you had never seen on him and you couldn't really put a finger on it: was he happy? Shocked? A mixture of the two? You couldn't tell. What shocked you instead was the fact that he took long strides towards you and hugged you as tightly as possible, making sure not to hurt you though.  
  
“Thank you” he muttered for you only to hear.  
  
You stood there rigid as ice itself, too flabbergasted to move. Levi thought you weren't particularly happy to see him and slowly detached himself, hurt flashing in his eyes, but a second later you came back to your senses and hugged him back.  
After what felt like an eternity you parted and took a moment to appreciate the look of sheer incredulity painted on all the cadets around you, not sure if because of you or because of what Levi did. _I suppose it's the latter. I'm still astonished too._  


You then directed your gaze to the Commander, who did something more than unexpected: he  _saluted_  you. Fist and all. In a second every single soldier in the room stood up and saluted too. Lastly, even the Corporal right in front of you raised his fist and pointed it to his heart, a small smile you only were able to see adorning his face. You couldn't believe it. Every single scout was showing the highest form of respect to you.  _Why everyone is doing this? First Levi, then the Commander... what's happening?_

After a moment you felt tears wetting your smiling face while all of your friends of the 104th Training Corps rushed towards you and crushed with a bone-wrecking hug. You were so happy to finally be back.

  
“Uh-uhm” the Commander cleared his throat gaining the attention of the whole room.

“Oh, Sir!” you saluted sharply.  
“Cadet (F/n), after consulting the other Squad Leaders I decided to reward your incredible ability in surviving and saving another human being, notably Lance Corporal Levi, and promote you to Squad Leader. You are from now on in charge of training the cadets to basic survival skills that I believe will be fundamental in case something like this will happen in the future expeditions. Congratulations.”

 

After processing what the Commander said, you smiled even wider and saluted proudly, but a loud roar resonated through the hall:  
_  
_

_What?! NO!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N]: Reader is about 19 whilst Levi is 34. If the age gap makes you uncomfortable, feel free to assume Levi is uhm... in his mid 20s. That should do. Also, Reader is taller than him.
> 
> (f/n): first name  
> (l/n): last name  
> (h/c): hair colour  
> (e/c): eye colour  
> (s/c): skin colour  
> italic means someone's thoughts
> 
> This story is set after the 57th expedition.
> 
> This is my first ever series AND fanfiction! I posted this some time back on my dA account (and now on Wattpad as well), feel free to check those pages out as well! (the username is the same)


	8. Chapter 8

_What?! NO!_

  
You were in your room, the sun had just risen, but you couldn't care less. You had spent the night crying, thinking about what had happened in the Mess Hall the day before.  
  
~ Flashback, “general” POV ~  
  
Everyone was silent, astonished by Levi's outburst. He was fuming, rage filled his eyes the moment Erwin pronounced those dreadful words: “I decided to reward you... and promote you to Squad Leader”. He couldn't believe him. How could he expect (F/n) to be ready to train someone? How could he demand her the nerve to command a squad of her own? No, these were all wrong questions. What was plaguing this mind at the moment was something darker:  _how could he force (F/n) to have a squad when he knows for certain that she'll give up her life to save her subordinates'?_  
  
“You can't do this Eyebrows. I won't let you do this shit. She's not ready. The brat will get her whole squad killed the first time they step outside. Just fucking thank her. Don't push this too far.” he growled looking at Erwin directly in the eyes.  
  
In the meanwhile (F/n) was almost on the verge of breaking down: why didn't Levi trust her? After all she had done for him he still didn't trust her. Did he see her as someone weak? Someone incapable of having responsibilities? Did he really think she was just a brat?  
The Commander snapped her back to life by gently placing his hand on her shoulder in a caring manner.  
  
“Levi, you are not to question my decision. (F/n) will be an excellent Squad Leader, her skills will let us have an important advantage outside the walls. I suggest you go to your office and reflect on this, I'm sure you'll come to my same conclusion sooner or later. (F/n), come to my office, I'll tell you there what I expect from you.”  
“Yes, Sir.” you answered, glancing at Levi before looking at your feet. You saw him stomping away, his usual scowl deeper and darker.  
“Commander, will Captain Levi be alright?” you dared asking.  
“I don't know what upset him so much (F/n), but I hope he'll come to terms with your new position. I'm not backing down.” he answered sternly.  
  
~ Time skip to Erwin's office, back to normal POV ~  
  
Erwin sat across from you on his armchair, his elbows plopped on the table, his chin supported by his joined hands. He had a thoughtful expression, as if deciding how to word best what was saying in his mind.  
  
“(F/n), it's time for me to tell you what I want you to do in regards to the training of the cadets. I want you to teach them basic survival skills such as how to build a hut in the least amount of time, work and materials, how to recognise edible fruits and plants and how to properly cook them, how to shoot a prey and how to give first aid to an injured soldier. Is that all clear?”  
“Yes, Sir!” you chirped.  _This is going to be fun._  
“Then, you are dismissed. I expect great things from you, Squad Leader (L/n).” he said with his lips slightly curled upwards.  
  
You saluted and exited the room, deciding to go and check on Levi. You were hurt by his comments but your worry overcame pain and fear, and so you knocked on his door.  
  
“What.”  
“I-It's (F/n) Sir. I wanted to make sure you were fine.” you said in the most gentle tone your quivering voice could permit. You didn't dare call him Levi anymore: you were back to the HQ and besides, after what he had said, you didn't feel like doing it anyway.  
“Go the fuck away.” he said angrily. Every second the pain in your chest was growing but you were set on talking to Levi.  
“Please Levi... j-just let me in.” you were sure the moment he would open the door you would have started sobbing, you were beyond hurt now.  _After all we've been through... why do you still treat me like this?_  
"No. Go. Away.” he grunted.  
  
You were now fully sobbing, you rested your back against the wall, next to his door, and slumped down in a sitting position, hugging your knees and burying your head in your arms.  
  
~ Levi's POV ~  
  
I could hear her outside my office. She was crying desperately, all because of me.  _So much for stopping being a dick eh?_  
  
I couldn't really help it though, keeping my mouth shut I mean. what I said before to Erwin was true, even if the way I said it may have seemed brutal. She would offer her life in exchange of her subordinates. After all, that's what she had done with me. I couldn't let her risk her life on a regular basis. _I don't want to lose her. I can't lose her._  
  
Hurting her like this was devastating me, but I was willing to do anything to avoid getting her killed.  _Even if she will hate me afterwards._  
  
~ back to normal POV again ~  
  
You stayed there for hours, not even bothering to go and get dinner. You weren't hungry anyway. The sun was almost set when you decided that maybe sleeping would have helped you forget this at least for a brief time. How wrong you were.  
  
~ End of flashback ~  
  
You decided it was time to get ready and have breakfast. You were a bit hungry since you skipped dinner. You took a shower and put on your uniform before checking your appearance in the mirror, knowing that tears and lack of sleep didn't do any good to you, but what you saw was beyond dreadful. I look uglier than a titan.  _Just great, way to impress the cadets (F/n). They sure won't forget your face now._  
  
Arriving at the Mess Hall you saw Hanji waving frantically at you, supposedly to tell you to sit with her. She started talking about how excited she was to see how you would do today, but you weren't paying attention: you had noticed the bizarre absence of the Corporal, since he never missed his meals and you were sure no one had brought his food to his office, but didn't dare ask Hanji.  _Why is he doing this to himself? And why do I feel responsible for this?_  
  
After you washed your teeth and all, you headed to the training grounds to prepare the training for the day: shooting.

You never shoot in front of others since you knew they would remain freaked out: you had a perfect aim, thanks to your training your father gave you as a child you were as good as a sniper. Or even better.

You set up some targets at eye level. They had the shape of a person but for now they would do. You made a note to yourself about buying some animal-shaped ones. Then you traced a line 100 metres away from the targets, placing a table behind it and put some guns and ammunitions on it. The firing range was done.  
  
30 minutes later the cadets arrived and lined up, saluting. You waved them off and started explaining what they were going to do, but you stopped before speaking, something, or rather someone, catching your attention:  
_  
_

_Levi was right in front of you._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N]: Reader is about 19 whilst Levi is 34. If the age gap makes you uncomfortable, feel free to assume Levi is uhm... in his mid 20s. That should do. Also, Reader is taller than him.
> 
> (f/n): first name  
> (l/n): last name  
> (h/c): hair colour  
> (e/c): eye colour  
> (s/c): skin colour  
> italic means someone's thoughts
> 
> This story is set after the 57th expedition.
> 
> This is my first ever series AND fanfiction! I posted this some time back on my dA account (and now on Wattpad as well), feel free to check those pages out as well! (the username is the same)


	9. Chapter 9

_Levi was right in front of you._  


 

Your breath itched in your throat as soon as you saw him approaching you, a look of pure horror spread across your face.  _Shit, what does he want now?_

He read your thoughts and answered half-heartedly: “(L/n) don't shit in your pants now. I just acme here to supervise your poor job.” How he hated behaving like this with you. But it was for the best, right?

“Sir, I was about to explain to the cadets what they were going to do today.” you said, struggling to look at him in the eye while keeping a straight face, then continued: “Today, you will be training your shooting skills. If you get stuck outside the walls for more than a day, you will need to keep your energy levels in optimal conditions if you want to stay alive. You'll need to hunt your food, and the fastest and safest way to do it is by shooting down the prey of choice. Today's task will be to shoot the targets over there with the weapons you'll find on this table here. Mind you: those targets are way easier to shoot than an actual prey, a full bullseye now doesn't mean you'll catch something out there. I expect you to give your best. Now, start!” you explained to the cadets, all eyes fixed on you.  
Levi on the other hand seemed thoughtful.

~ Levi's POV ~

I failed to find a way to prevent (F/n) from becoming a respected Squad Leader, but destroying her reputation now might set her off and make her withdraw from her current position.  _God she'll hate me forever after this. Let's just hope this will work out._

“(L/n), why don't you show those brats how to shoot? I'm sure it won't be a problem at all, am I right?” I asked, a mischievous glint in my eyes.  
“No, not at all Sir.” she answered, a bit taken aback by my badly-concealed sarcasm.

Her eyes avoided mine.  _Out of fear maybe?  
_ She averted her gaze from my face and slowly went to the wooden table.  _She already seemed crestfallen the second I came here... why do I have to be such a piece of shit?_

~ back to normal POV ~

You took the guns in your hands and deftly loaded them. You glanced briefly to Levi and after seeing his impassible face, you focused on the targets in front of you.  
You lifted your gun and pointed it to the centre of the head of one of the silhouettes. You took a breath and stilled, then you pulled the trigger.  
Everyone, included Levi, was incredulously watching you while you emptied the gun, every single bullet entering the same hole in the middle of the head. You truly were a sniper.  
When you run out of bullets you lowed your arms and put the weapon on the table, then faced the cadets with a small smile adorning your features.

“And that's how you shoot properly a target cadets. Remember, your actual prey will be far more difficult to catch though.” They stood there with their mouths agape before someone had the brilliant idea to start applauding.  _How cute._

Still snickering you turned your attention to Levi who, to your surprise, was beyond livid seething with anger. His scowl had only worsened and you could feel an aura of danger radiating from him.  _Why is he so upset now?_  
You couldn't think of a plausible excuse but Levi didn't really give you the time to, since no more than 2 seconds later he strode towards you and, to your shock, yanked your shirt's collar down and pulled your face mere inches from his.  _What the fuck is he doing now?!_  
His breath was slightly laboured, as if he was trying with all his might not to explode.  
You could see pure rage reflecting into those grey orbs of his, but what caught your attention was something else, although you couldn't really tell what.  _Is that... hurt? No, that's impossible. What could that be?  
_ You stood in this awkward position for about a minute, his gaze never leaving yours, before you bravely decided to speak up:

“Uhm... Corporal, Sir... could you please let me go?” you mentally high-fived for your avoidance of stuttering.  
A guttural sound came out of his throat and for a moment you thought this “man” in front of you was just an animal, not even the Corporal. He removed his hand from your shirt with force, almost ripping your beloved clothing item.  _Just what the devil is he playing at?_

Your mind was screaming to drop the act and run for your dear life whilst your heart ached to know what was bothering him. You (stupidly) decided to follow the latter.

“Sir is everything alright?” you asked tentatively, still keeping hidden your concern in front of the other cadets, who were still watching the strange scene occurring before their eyes.  
A whisper you barely caught was your answer.  
“Excuse me Sir?” you replied mildly affected by his words, since you were fairly accustomed with his rude antics.  
“I said, you idiot, what the fuck is wrong with you. Do you really think that your piss-poor attempt to shoot those targets will save your stupid ass out there? Do you really think that you, a brat with no clue about life, could save her squad from those monsters? I thought you were stupid before, but you somehow managed to surprise me.” he said in his usual monotone voice, loud enough for the whole audience to hear.

By the time he finished his hateful speech, in your mind you were screaming bloody-murder, but you decided to maintain a strong, impassive façade to show him and the cadets that those words didn't affect you in the slightest, whilst in reality you felt a sharp stab in you chest.

“Corporal, I don't think this discussion should have place here. Maybe it should be done at a more suitable time and place, don't you think? We shouldn't give he cadets a bad example.” you stated plainly. You knew why he was doing this but you still hoped for him to stop now. And once again, you were terribly wrong.

“Oh I think this is the perfect moment (L/n). The brats must know who 's hands they're placing their lives in. They must know how incompetent you are, or they'll commit the mistake to trust you.” he spat, venom lacing his words.

You couldn't believe what you just heard, but still found the perfect way to retort.  
“Right Sir... no one here would want to commit the same mistake as you, wouldn't they? In fact, I hardly doubt someone would place his life in my hands and be saved from more than one titan attack, that would be beyond stupid, don't you agree?” you inquired, clearly referring to the multiple times you saved his ass.

Levi didn't know how much he could stand putting on this show, but your last sentence clearly gave him an ultimatum. He had just one last card to play, but he knew that by saying that, you would have hated him for the rest of your life. “ _It's for the best_ ”, he said to himself.

“Indeed (L/n), entrust you with my life was the worst mistake I've ever done. I should have let you go when running outside the walls, you would have spared me seeing your stupid face any longer.”

The cadets gasped loudly, shocked to hear something like that coming from the Corporal. Sure he was rude but he respected the life of very single soldier, from the weakest to the strongest...  
But to you... to you it was different.  _That's it. That was the final straw._

You stood there, in front of him, completely still. The only thing standing out from your impassible face were your eyes, wide open in a mixture of shock and pain.  _How could he...  
_ You struggled to refrain from crying, but a single tear managed to spill out from your left eye.  
You started shaking, but ran away into the woods before sobs wrecked your body. You ran until your legs finally gave out and you fell into the ground. You crouched in a fetal position under a tree and went on crying for God knows how long.

In the meantime, someone else was standing still as a statue, in the middle of the training grounds, disgusted by his own words. His mind engraved your beautiful face torn apart by tears and pain, the pain  _he_  caused, and regretted everything:

 

_What have I done?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N]: Reader is about 19 whilst Levi is 34. If the age gap makes you uncomfortable, feel free to assume Levi is uhm... in his mid 20s. That should do. Also, Reader is taller than him.
> 
> (f/n): first name  
> (l/n): last name  
> (h/c): hair colour  
> (e/c): eye colour  
> (s/c): skin colour  
> italic means someone's thoughts
> 
> This story is set after the 57th expedition.
> 
> This is my first ever series AND fanfiction! I posted this some time back on my dA account (and now on Wattpad as well), feel free to check those pages out as well! (the username is the same)


	10. Chapter 10

_What have I done?_

~ “general” POV ~

After shouting to (F/n) Levi dismissed the cadets and left the training grounds. The words he spat at you left a bitter taste in his mouth and he couldn't wash away the guilt.  
He decided to go inside his office, take a shower and do some paperwork to keep his mind occupied: he didn't want to think at all at the moment.

After having washed, he sat at his desk and picked up his trusty quill, but nothing more happened. He just stared blankly at the first paper that needed his signature, and that was all.  
No more than 30 minutes later he heard a loud banging at the door and after split second someone burst in, the door almost coming out of its hinges. Judging by the commotion caused, he supposed it had to be Hanji that came in, but didn't dare lifting his eyes to check, already knowing what to expect from her visit.

“LEVI WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!” she shouted, banging her hands on the wooden and leaning over his desk, finally getting Levi's full attention.  
Great, now he just had to have his ass handed by a mad scientist. Not that he didn't deserve it though.  
He took a breath in and looked Hanji with half-lidded eyes. They were emptied of every emotion, only regret showing through the dull grey.  
“Hanji... get out.” he spoke half-heartedly, averting his gaze.

She already sensed that something was off when he didn't screamed at her while entering his office, but now she was sure of it: Levi never called her by her first name, only “Shitty Glasses” or something along those lines, he only did that if the matter was extremely serious.  
She calmed down and sat in front of him, removing her glasses in the meantime and putting them above her forehead.

“Levi, some cadets told me what you said to (F/n) during the training... they said something about letting her go and kill herself...why would you say that? Please talk to me, I can't help you if you don't.” she asked more politely this time, for she had to be the most delicate human being if she wanted to obtain something from him right now.

“...I... I...” he whispered, not even able to form a sentence.  
“Levi...it's okay, take your time. I don't want an immediate answer, I just want to know the reasons that lead you to say those things. And possibly to help you fix the damage.” she added.

Levi tried to slow his breath and calm down, but his mind was already full of the images of (F/n)'s tearful face and his heart started racing.  
“Hanji I... I told her that... I never wanted to... she ran away... I... I'm sorry.” he was struggling hard to keep his composure but his walls were crumbling down faster than he expected.

Hanji had never seen Levi like this. He was showing her his weakest side. She tentatively put her hand on Levi's and squeezed it softly. It was her subtle way to say to him “Relax, I only want to help you”. She noticed that Levi didn't pull back, which was something absolutely odd, and waited for him to be ready.

After five minutes or so, Levi finally decided to speak, hoping this time his voice wouldn't betray him. He took in a sharp breath and started telling his story from the beginning.

“When we were outside, she did the impossible to save my ass Hanji. She risked her life more than once to keep mine safe. She even carried me on her back because I couldn't run when we were in front of the walls and some titans were chasing us. I wanted to let go of her, to let her run faster and save herself, God I didn't trust her even then... but she held me tighter than ever to prevent me from doing that and ran even faster. She made me promise that if I did let go then she... she would have killed herself... and so I held onto her. Hanji she risked getting herself killed just to keep a shit like me alive... I... I didn't deserve all of this. I didn't deserve her back then. And surely I don't deserve her now.” Levi stopped talking and looked down in his lap in shame. Hanji squeezed his hand harder to let him know that she was there for him, listening to his story.  
Levi inhaled and proceeded.

“When we came back I was worried she wouldn't wake up... then she showed up in the Hall and I was so relieved... I almost wanted to tell her that I... that I love her. But then that shithead of Erwin had to ruin it all and promote her to Squad Leader. Doesn't he know that she's not ready? Can't he see that she will give up her life just to save one of her subordinates? Does he really want her to die?” his grip on Hanji's hand was almost painful now so she struggled to free herself before speaking. She knew exactly what was going on Levi's mind when he dumped on (F/n). she wasn't exactly pleased but at least that was a start.

“So... you decided to humiliate her in front of everyone hoping that she would give up her position?”  
He just nodded looking away. Now it was time for her to deliver her best advice.

“Levi... I know that you did all of this with the best intentions but... she, as you may have noticed, is as stubborn as you, maybe even more... I don't think she will change her mind. But let me tell you this: she may be generous and hard-headed and daring... but she's not a daredevil. She won't just throw her life away. She may do her best to save someone, but she won't give up her life just as easily. And I think I know why...” she added the last part with her signature crazed smirk, putting back on her glasses.

“Hanji don't start with your lovey dovey shit. She will hate me forever. She won't even want to see me after all I have done.”  
“That's not true Shorty. Sure, she's deeply hurt right now, but I'm sure she will forgive you if you sincerely apologize to her. She isn't one to hold a grudge.” she reassured him.  
“How can I do it? I don't even know where she went.” inquired Levi.  
“Just wait for her... that's the only advice I can give you. The words have to be your own.” she smiled and took her leave, gently closing the door.

Levi sighed and leaned back on his chair, unsure of what to do. He took a peek at the window: the sun was almost set and there were still no traces of (F/n).

 

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N]: Reader is about 19 whilst Levi is 34. If the age gap makes you uncomfortable, feel free to assume Levi is uhm... in his mid 20s. That should do. Also, Reader is taller than him.
> 
> (f/n): first name  
> (l/n): last name  
> (h/c): hair colour  
> (e/c): eye colour  
> (s/c): skin colour  
> italic means someone's thoughts
> 
> This story is set after the 57th expedition.
> 
> This is my first ever series AND fanfiction! I posted this some time back on my dA account (and now on Wattpad as well), feel free to check those pages out as well! (the username is the same)


	11. Chapter 11

_Back to (F/n)..._  


 

You stayed in the woods crying for hours on end, and only when you noticed it was completely dark did you decide to return to the HQ.  
Seeing it was already this late you supposed you probably skipped dinner as well, but you weren't hungry anyway.  _Maybe if I come back this late I won't see him..._

You got up and reluctantly headed back to the main building, an occasional sniff or two accompanied your otherwise silent walk. When you finally arrived, you checked the time and found out it was almost 3 A.M.  _Great, at least no one should be awake. Not even him._

You quickly passed through the dimly lit corridors, hoping to reach your dorm as soon as possible.  
Testing your luck, you opted for the shortest way there, which happened to include the corridor where the Corporal's office was. You took the first corridor on your left, two on your right but then you stopped abruptly: you were almost there, in front of The Office, when you spotted a ray of light peeking from the bottom of the door.  _So he's still awake... call it my usual luck. But I wonder why._

You stood by the door, ear pressed flat against the wooden surface to pick any sound out, although you didn't expect much: the Corporal rarely made a sound when he was working in his office during the day, let alone at this time of the night.  _Well he never makes a sound_ , now that you thought about it,  _except for that annoying click of his tongue_ : hearing him speak was an event.

Surprisingly, you heard soft whimpers coming from inside.  _What... is he crying? Nah, that's impossible._  
But the whimpers continued.  _Maybe he's... having a nightmare?  
_ It was odd to think that Humanity's Strongest was having a nightmare and  _crying_  because of it, but being the curious person you were, you decided to slowly open the door, hoping that it wouldn't make too much of a ruckus, and entered tiptoeing.

What you saw in front of you left your mouth agape, shock painted all over your face.

There he was, the almighty Corporal Levi, half-slumped into his chair and half-hunched over the desk, his head encircled by his muscular arms and his jet-black hair covering almost all of his pale face.  
But what caught your attention the most was the fact that his back was shaking slightly, as if he was silently sobbing, just as you supposed.  _Why is he crying now?  
_ “ _After all he's said to me, I bet he deserves it.”_  was what you wanted to think, but in reality you were more concerned for him than you wanted to admit.

Feeling brave, you approached his form, longing for answers.  
Seeing his shaking body, you felt a pang of compassion right in your chest, thus you put a hand on his shoulder, gently caressing it and trying to soothe his restless sleep.  
After what felt like an eternity, you started hearing soft, almost inaudible mumbles and neared your head to his.

“(F/n)...”  
You immediately pulled back with few steps in complete dismay (and possibly terror). _What in hell... did he notice I was here?!_  
“...(F-F/n)...” again. Now Levi was fully weeping.  _He's... he's dreaming about me!  
_ “I... I'm sorry...”  _Is he... apologising?_

You couldn't let him stay like this. Even after his despicable behaviour you still cared for him.

You lifted his body (which you remembered was waaay lighter than in reality) and carried him to his bedroom.  
After putting him delicately on his bed, you removed his boots and covered his body with a warm duvet. It was a rather difficult task since Levi continuously tossed and turned, so much that you almost fell on him. Almost. 

When you deemed your job to be done, you tried to stand up and go to your dorm, but an arm ( _“appeared out of nowhere”_ , you thought) kept you down much to your horror.  _What the fuck is happening now? Why is he restraining me?  
_ You were paralysed. Completely paralysed. The shock or the powerful grip, you couldn't tell which one was affecting you the most, but it was surely doing a damn good job of holding you down.  _What am I supposed to do now?_

His arms were now wrapped around your waist and weren't giving any sign of budging.  _Is Levi... hugging me?  
_ You gave up any possible attempt to free yourself and resigned to spend your night with the man that despised you the most (or not?).  _I should hate being here with him... but he feels so lonely right now... and warm... and comfortable..._

~ time skip ~

You woke up feeling rather... trapped?  _...What?_  
Then it clicked: the night before Levi decided to use you as his personal body pillow.  
You tried to pry yourself from his grasp in the stealthiest way possible but you were met by a venomous pair of silver orbs.  _Shit._

“What the fuck are you doing here (L/n)?” he barked.  _Wait, what in the fuck is he implying? You son of a-  
_ “Oi I'm talking to you!” he said shaking you slightly, still hugging you with unnecessary strength.

You weren't going to accept any of his bullshit right now and sat up, flames coming out of your (e/c) eyes, and slapped him straight in the face.  _What have I done?!  
_ He was left completely dumbfounded.  _Now or never. Speak your mind before he kills you._

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT NOW? I CAME HERE YESTERDAY TO CHECK ON YOU SINCE YOU WERE CRYING LIKE A BABY AND CALLING MY NAME! I WAS WORRIED YOU IDIOT SO I CARRIED YOU ALL THE WAY HERE AND YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUN TO TRAP ME HERE WITH YOU!” You shouted angrily. Now he was even more shocked, eyes wide like saucers. _Great now he'll kill me for slapping him AND for berating him. Well I'll die a glorious death at least: (F/n) (L/n), died handing Corporal Levi's ass to him. R.I.P._

“I... You... What did I say?” he muttered.  _He's... not mad at me?_  
He looked like a child lost in the market, but that didn't affect you in the least.  _Well then, time to keep the sass up.  
_ “Shit like “I am sorry”, “forgive me” and all that bullshit. Now if you don't mind,  _Sir_ , I'd like to go back to my dorm.” and you started getting up.  _I really like living my life on the edge, don't I?_

“Wait (F/n)!... It's true.” he said the last part so low that you didn't catch it.  
“What? Speak up, yesterday you didn't have any problem with shouting to my face.” you growled.  
A look of hurt flashed in his eyes, something you were able to pinpoint.  
“I said it's true. I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you... I just wanted to protect you...” _Well that was unexpected._  
“Why did you say all of that stuff?” you inquired.  
“I wanted you to give up on your position because I didn't want you to risk your life saving someone else... I thought that having a squad would push you to throw your life away... I'm sorry.”  _He was... worried?_  
“So you were worried. Well you have an awful way of showing it. But... I think I forgive you, since you didn't have bad intentions and besides... I know how shitty you are at expressing your feelings Corporal.” you smirked.  
“Oi I'm still your superior! And... thank you.” and then he smiled.  _He smiled._

After a good five minutes of staying in his arms you decided to speak up again, hoping that your suppositions were right.

“I'm still waiting you know?” you said chuckling.  
“For what?” he was genuinely confused.  
“For your shitty confession Corporal!”  
“What...” he furrowed his thin brows.  
“I can't hear it!” you said smiling.  
“I... Iloveyou.” he uttered indistinctly turning away embarrassed.  
“I still can't hear it!” you half-shouted in his face.  
“I said... I love you.” and  _BLUSHED_.  
“Ahwww Levi... I love you too!”  
“You better brat.”

_Tap_

“Did you... did you just flicked my forehead, Levi?”  
“Mmh-hm” he muttered.  
“Why?!” you protested.

 

“ _You deserved it, brat.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N]: Reader is about 19 whilst Levi is 34. If the age gap makes you uncomfortable, feel free to assume Levi is uhm... in his mid 20s. That should do. Also, Reader is taller than him.
> 
> (f/n): first name  
> (l/n): last name  
> (h/c): hair colour  
> (e/c): eye colour  
> (s/c): skin colour  
> italic means someone's thoughts
> 
> This story is set after the 57th expedition.
> 
> This is my first ever series AND fanfiction! I posted this some time back on my dA account (and now on Wattpad as well), feel free to check those pages out as well! (the username is the same)


End file.
